1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having a shielding shell.
2. The Related Art
A conventional card connector adapted for receiving an electrical card therein and electrically connecting with a circuit board includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, an ejection mechanism assembled to the insulating housing, and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a top wall, two side walls protruding downward from two opposite sides of the top wall, and a rear wall connecting with the two side walls and the top wall. Two outer surfaces of the two side walls respectively define a plurality of buckling blocks. The shielding shell has a top plate, and two lateral plates protruding downward from two opposite sides of the top plate. The two lateral plates are die-cut outward to form two soldering plates, and respectively define a plurality of fastening holes matched with the buckling blocks of the insulating housing. When the card connector is assembled, the terminals are disposed in the insulating housing with soldering portions thereof projecting out of the insulating housing to be soldered with the circuit board. The shielding shell encloses the insulating housing together with the terminals and the ejection mechanism with the buckling blocks being buckled in the fastening holes and the soldering plates being soldered with the circuit board.
However, according to the aforesaid description, it can be known that the shielding shell is fastened to the insulating housing only by virtue of buckling the buckling blocks of the insulating housing in the fastening holes of the shielding shell. Thereby, when the electrical card is inserted into the card connector improperly or the electrical card is shaken, the shielding shell is apt to fall off from the insulating housing. As a result, the card connector has an unstable structure and a useful life of the card connector is shortened.